Treasure
by Cake pops 202
Summary: Lucy Madeline Xaiver is the only child of Charles Xaiver. Events end up leading her to fall in love with Peter Maximoff, Magnetos son. Peter is 17 in this story and takes place during and after Apocalypse. Rated T just to be safe. I AM GOING BACK SLOWLY AND CHANGING SOME CHAPTERS STAY TUNED BUT IT MAY TAKE AWHILE SORRY. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note**_

 _ **Hi! So this is my first X-men story. I hope you guys enjoy and leave me a comment if you enjoyed it, what I should change, and any tips. Now let the story begin!**_

~3rd Person POV~

Lucy Madeline Xavier.

The only child of Charles Xavier.

A mutant.

And even among mutants, she was still viewed as a weirdo, freak even.

But she soon learns to not care about them, and focus on the people who accept her.

Like her dad, her "uncle" Hank, her best friend Jean.

~Lucy's POV~

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

' _Ugh the morning.'_ I think.

Usually I'm a morning person, but not when I have class that morning. I roll over and check the time.

Crap. I have ten minutes to get dressed and be in class.

Quickly I levitate my clothes over to me and grab my makeup bag to use later when I have time, my wavy brown hair can be dealt with by putting a beanie on.

Next I grab my B day schedule and the backpack for a B day.

Here classes work on an A and B day schedule so students have time to deal with their powers as well as learn.

Okay, it's a B day today, so that means my class is five minutes away walking and my teacher is…..

Charles Xavier.

My dad.

So sneaking in isn't an option, so that means I have to hurry over.

I grab my books and head out.

Quickly I start to run.

"Excuse me! Sorry I'm late!" I call out as I run past people.

Soon I see Jean up ahead, also running.

"Jean!" I call out.

I catch up to her and we begin talking. Well, not really, it's all in our heads.

"Is our book report due?" she asks.

"I think, I have some notes in my bag, we can just figure it out." I answer.

I look at the clock as we pass by. One minute.

"Hurry we have a minute." I say and we speed up, "Man I wish we had super speed."

We make it just before class starts.

"Jean, Lucy. Glad you could make it." My dad says as we walk in.

Everyone stares at us as we do.

"Today you will be presenting your duo book report on any book of your groups choosing." My dad (Or Professor Xavier) looks at Jean and I, "Let's change things a bit, today we will be starting in reverse alphabetical order, starting with Ms. Lucy and Ms. Jean."

Crap.

I shoot Jean a glance and we come up with a plan. We were supposed to have a visual, which we left in our rooms when we were rushing.

We get up, in sync, which seems suspicious already.

We both grab our notes and, luckily, my book is also in my bag.

"The book our report was on was 2001: A Space Odyssey." I start as Jean holds up the book, "It is a science fiction novel written by Arthur C. Clarke in the 1960s."

Jean takes over, explaining the plot and setting while I rack my mind trying to figure out a visual. Wait! I made clay Hal as a joke. That could be a visual.

Quickly, I tell Jean to let me take over and to get my backpack.

"There's a clay Hal in my bag." I think which I know she will read.

"This book is an idea of what technology may do. We never know the things that will result from an unknown thing; in this case, Hal was seemed to be a great invention and ended up killing. The overall theme of this book is the technological possibilities along with its perils." Out of the corner of my eye I see Jean bring the clay Hal.

She holds it up and describes it, "This is what we imagine Hal to look like. Hal is the computer that controls the systems of the space craft. "

We turn in our notes and along with our visual.

"Very well done girls, next is Macy Waters and Riley West." My dad says.

Usually after a report the class is supposed to clap, but they don't for us, instead Jean gets tripped by Brian Cleland. He and his group of friends snicker. I look back at her, telling her not to do something stupid, that this is the only time she has to deal with him.

As I go to sit, the girl behind me, Ashley Ren, knocks my beanie off my head.

"Oops, sorry Lucy. Accidents happen, you would know that, wouldn't you?" she says and tosses her straight, shiny, blonde hair over her shoulder.

I put the beanie back on my head.

"Oh and by the way," she whispers, "nice bed head."

The rest of the class goes smoothly, with everyone clapping for all the other presentations.

Finally class is dismissed.

"Don't forget, you are the Advance Literature class, next time let's try to be prepared quicker." Dad calls out.

"Yeah Jean, Lucy." A guy says as we pass him.

 _Man I hate that class_

"Yeah me too." Jean says aloud.

Jean and I tend to have conversations in our head most of the time, which may have led to us being outcasts. Not that we care, or care most of the time. We walk to the bathroom and I start fixing my hair.

First I put it up in a ponytail, then I change my mind and try to see what it looks like down.

"Just put it in two braids, it looks cute like that." Jean says, out loud this time.

"No, it looks weird cause the tips are blue." I say. For some reason, only the tips of my hair are naturally blue, the rest is brown and wavy, like my dad's.

"Well, we have twenty minutes until our next class so made up your mind."

Finally I decide on a low pony, now to put on make-up. I just apply my daily makeup, a cc cream, eyeliner, and curled lashes.

Jean and I proceed to go to our next class, history which is my favorite class.

History goes by relatively smoothly, only one snarky comment

As we walk out of class, Jean runs into a guy who is covering his eyes.

"Oh sorry!" he says.

I can read what she's saying, which means she's allowing me to read it.

"Watch it." She thinks.

"Hey, I can't really see so. Wait, you didn't say that out loud!" he says.

"It's my power." She says this out loud.

We continue walking to the bathroom.

"Hey, Lucy!" Alex Summers calls out, who is walking with the guy covering his eyes, "Where's your dad?"

"Should be dismissing a literature class in room M-20" I respond.

"Okay, thanks." He says and hurries off.

We continue walking towards the kitchen, to get some lunch and chill until our next class, French for Jean and Spanish for me, which isn't for another hour and a half. As we reach the, thankfully, empty kitchen, I spot Jubilee. Jubilee is nice, she isn't exactly a friend, but never is rude to us unlike everyone else.

"Hi." Jubilee says as we sit next to her.

"Hey." Jean says, "So how were your classes today."

"Good," she says, "Professor X let us out a bit early, some kid came in. probably just discovered his mutation. But in art I was the only one paying attention, don't blame everyone though, I hate early classes."

"They ruin mornings." I say, "Are you taking Advanced Art or core?"

"Advanced. Depending on my exam grade, I might be able to take a fashion course at the community college. And if I can control you know my powers." Jubilee says.

"That sounds amazing, would the college know about you being a mutant." I ask.

"No, and hopefully it stays that way."

"It's kind of stupid, you know." Jean chimes in, "That we can't come right out and say who we really are."

"Yeah." We both agree.

"One day that's going to change, eventually." I say.

"Doesn't necessarily help when there are mutants out there trying to destroy humanity." Jubilee says.

"They make us all seem like that, and then humans never give us a chance to show we're different." Jean says.

"And they wonder why we don't show ourselves. 'If they aren't a threat, they would show themselves.' "I mock.

We continue talking, and after ten minutes, Jubilee goes off to her next class. Jean and I still have 40 minutes to waste, so we go out to the archery range.

Once again, we see the guy covering his eyes, except this time with not only Alex, but also with Hank and my dad.

 _ **A/N: I'm trying to come up with something to show when Lucy is talking to someone in her mind, probably italics, and something to show her thoughts. Next chapter I will show what those things are.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: Okay, so I think I've figured things out.

This is when Lucy is talking to someone in her mind.

'This is the other person she is talking to'

Normal when she is just thinking

This is when someone is reading her mind and she knows it

Is this a good system? Idk let me know if you have any suggestions or ideas or improvements. Enjoy!

~Lucy's POV~

Let's see what his powers are.

'Probably something to do with his eyes.'-Jean

Well it looks like we are about to find out.

He opens his eyes and a giant laser beam shoots out, hitting my favorite tree. That tree had been there forever, my dad made me a tire swing on it.

I loved that tree

I hear my dad say that was his favorite tree as well, and allows him to stay once they figure out that eye thing. They go back and Hank mentions something about glasses.

Well that was interesting

'Didn't you love that tree?'-Jean

Yeah

We finish our last class of the day and we head back to our rooms. Jean and I are the only students without a roommate, mainly due to the fact I have a habit of levitating things in my sleep and Jean's nightmares can get quite aggressive at times.

"I think I'm going to go to the store and help grab some things we are running low on." I tell Jean.

"Are you sure it's not to see if a certain someone is there?" she teases.

Lately whenever I go to this particular store, a silver blur passes by. Jean thinks my curiosity is something else.

"I'm sure. And either way, I'm just curious. Want to join?" I ask.

"No, I'm heading back to the archery range, I want to try and get a bullseye."

"Are you sure it's not to see a certain someone?" I ask, teasing her.

"Lucy, stop playing these mind games, that's my power. You make force fields and stuff."

"Force fields, wave control, that weird talking thing, and levitation. All of which I will never master." I respond while grabbing my bag.

"Sure you will, I mean, levitation is going to be tricky, and wave control is still theoretical, but I'm sure you will." Jean responds.

"Anyway, I'm going to the store."

I walk down towards my dad's office, where he usually is.

"Hey," I say walking in. Alex is also there, "I don't have much else to do, want me to run to the store to get stuff? We are almost out of eggs, bread, and oil."

He thinks for a moment, "Sure, Alex if you don't mind driving over, here's the money for whatever you need."

We start walking out when my dad calls out, "Don't do anything stupid! Both of you!"

"We won't!" we yell out at the same time.

"So, what is on the list?" Alex responds.

"Eggs, bread, apples, ice-cream, orange juice, and paint for the beginner's art class." I say.

"How much of each? It must take a lot of everything to feed, 36 maybe 40, people?"

"Uh, let's do two of those giant packs of each." I guess. Reaching back to put my hair in a bun so my blue tips don't show, I realize I don't have a hair tie, "Do you have a rubber band or something?"

"Probably in the glove compartment." He says, "Or would you rather use an actual hair tie?"

"Oh, the hair ties defiantly. I didn't know if you had one."

We pull up to the store and as we walk in, there's a guy handing out flyers, it's about exterminating the mutants.

"Help pass Law M to get rid of mutants and ensure our survival as a species." The guy keeps talking more and more about how mutants are evil, giving examples such as magneto.

"Alex, remember what Professor said, don't do anything stupid." I grab his arm to keep him from going over.

"I won't, I just want to find out more." He walks over to the guy and begins asking questions.

What was the one thing we were asked not to do? Do something stupid. What was Alex about to do? Oh yeah, something stupid.

"Alex!" I yell trying to get him to come back.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a guy with silver hair with who I assume is his mom and little sister. The mom tells him not to go over, but he still walks over. But he doesn't walk to the guy with flyers, but to me.

"Don't you just hate people like that." He says.

"Hate is quite a strong word." I say, turning to him I introduce myself, "Lucy Madeline Xavier."

"Peter Maximoff." He says, "Xavier?"

"Charles Xavier is my dad." I explain.

"So what's your mutation?" he asks, "Don't worry, my hair is a dead giveaway I'm either a dropout or a mutant or maybe both."

"I'm not comfortable telling that in public, especially whenthere's people around that actually believe what that guy is saying." Looking over I can see Alex about to leave the conversation.

"Well maybe I can find out one day." He says with a smile.

Man his smile is adorable.

Wait what.

"Yeah, I have to go. See you around peter." I say.

"You too, Lucy Xavier."

Alex and I were headed to the checkout when I realized I forgot the paint.

"I'll go get it, just get in the checkout line." I said as the line was pretty long and would take ten minutes to even get to the front.

I hurry over to where all the paint was and try to find the right type. Finally I found the right type which was on the top shelf. Now, I always said I was average height, but in reality, I had to climb on counters to get plates. Basically, I was short.

Now how to get to the paint? And how to get the paint down? I could use my powers, but someone might see me. Before I can think, Peter comes up to me.

"Need help?"

"Uh, yeah, just that paints up there." I respond.

"How about if I get it down, you tell me your mutation." He said with a smile.

"Fine, Peter." I said.

He looked around, making sure there were no people and no security cameras. Then all of a sudden I felt a gush of wind and peter had the paint in his hand.

"Here you go."

"What- wait, let me guess." I said trying to explain the wind, "Air control? Elemental control?"

"No, not even close. Its super speed." He says with a smile, "Now what's yours?"

"Well, some of it is still theoretical. But I can create force fields, I can talk to people in my head when I have a strong connection to them, slight levitation, and the theoretical one is wave control." I explain.

"Wow, when you say wave control, like ocean waves or?"

"Ocean waves, magnetic waves, seismic waves, sound waves. If it's a wave I should be able to control it."

"Sounds like quite the mutation. I was planning on stopping by the school tomorrow, I'll see you there." He said.

"I hope so." I respond, still not getting over that smile.

We go our separate ways, but I look back just for a second and see him picking up his little sister. It's really adorable and distracts me that I almost don't see Alex.

"Sorry Alex!" I say when I accidentally run into him.

"Its fine, and don't worry, I won't tell the Professor about him." Alex says with a smirk.

I can feel myself blushing but end up saying, "It was nothing."

Later that night I can feel Jean having a nightmare, even before it starts. Since we have that telepathic connection, often times her nightmares creep into mine and vice versa. Its terrifying and we both hate it, but somehow it helps them not be as painful when its shared.

Yet tonight is different, this isn't her usual nightmare that quickly wake me up. This time I see something different than her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

~Lucy's POV~

The nightmare seems real, too real. Like this will happen, it'snot like any usual dream or nightmare. Usually I'm in the nightmare, running from the monster, experiencing pain, not this time though. This time I see what's going on, but I'm not in it.

Five mutants, a guy with metal wings, a woman in purple, a girl with silver hair, a man who I can't quite make out, and a tall blue mutant appear from a purple force field like bubble. They take my dad away, they take him and I want to do something but I can't. He doesn't seem to be conscious, there's yelling then an explosion.

I get woken up by Hank, who is slightly levitating off the ground.

"Hey, hey, Lucy, Lucy wake up!" he manages to get me up, and as I look around I see some objects fall to the ground and others in force fields. I'm in a force field as well.

"Where's my dad?" I ask nervously, "Please, where is he, I need to see him."

"He's with Jean, she had one of her nightmares and that must have obviously gotten to you. What did you see?" Hank asks, trying to get me to calm down.

I realize I'm shaking, that the force field is still around me.

"I want to see my dad." I say one more time, "Please."

Hank seems to understand my nightmare must've had something to do with him and gets up, "I'll be right back okay, work on getting the force field away and calming down."

~3rd Person POV~

Hank walked quickly over towards where the Professor was. Currently he was calming Jean down, but seemed distressed.

"She had one too" jean says, "Didn't she."

Charles paused for a moment, he clearly felt his daughter'sanxiety rising, "Yes, though I figured it wasn't as intense as yours. I fear I may have been wrong."

Just then Hank appeared at the door, "Professor, Lucy won't do anything until she see you. She trapped herself in a force field."

As quickly as he could, Charles got himself back into his wheel chair and got to Lucy's room.

"Lucy, darling, its okay."

~Lucy's POV~

My eyes are closed shut, I try to focus on getting rid of the force field around myself but I can't get the image of them taking my dad away.

Then I hear his voice, and I calm down enough to get rid of the force field.

"Lucy, what happened?" he asks, rubbing my arm.

"They took you away. I saw them take you away from me and I couldn't do anything." I begin to cry.

"Look at me," Dad says pulling me closer towards him, "No one is ever going to take me away from you, not without a fight."

"It felt so real. Like I was seeing something happening that I couldn't control. I felt even more powerless than usual."

He gets up from his wheelchair, and slowly sits on the bed, "You are not powerless, you just haven't used the power that is already inside you. Now, you need to sleep. Tomorrow will come and you are going to feel better. No one is taking me away from you, ever."

"Okay, it just leaves me scared." I say.

"Get some rest; you aren't getting another nightmare tonight."

Sure enough, I have a dreamless night from then on. Morning comes, and I quickly realize it's Saturday morning.

No classes today.

Still a bit shaken from last night, I get dressed into a somewhat long white skirt and a mint green shirt. I put on just a little bit of makeup, to hide whatever zits might be on my face and just a bit of eyeshadow.

I grab a small bag with a book, a notebook, yarn, and some knitting needles and head out towards the kitchen. As I walk by, a student, probably no older than 11 stops to look at me.

"Morning." I say.

He runs off before he responds. When I reach the kitchen Jean is waiting for me with two muffins on a plate.

It's become sort of a deal that when one person has a nightmare that affects the other, they owe them a muffin.

"Apologetic muffin." She says and hands me a fresh blueberry muffin.

"Thanks." I say shoving my face with the muffin.

"So what should we do today?" Jean asks, "The Professor left already, and there is that new kid Scott. He seems to want to leave."  
I think for a moment then say, "I just want to stay here today. Last night really shook me up. But go hang out with Scott."  
"Not yet." She says.

We finish the muffins then go outside. I pull out the yarn and knitting needles.

"What's the grand project you'll never finish this time?" Jean asks while reading her book.

"This time it's a blanket, and I will finish it." I respond

"That's a shock."

After about ten minutes, Scott walks over wearing some red sunglasses.

"Hi, I uh think we met." He says, "Scott Summers."

Jean looks up from her book, "Hi."

"Lucy Xavier." I say and reach out my hand, "That's Jean."

As we talk, some other students walk by staring and pointing at me and Jean.

"Hey! You don't need to be scared! I got glasses." Scott calls out.

"They aren't scared of you." I say just above a whisper.

"They're scared of us." Jean says, "I had a nightmare that reached Lucy and we both lost control of our powers for a bit."

"Oh." Scott said.

We talk for a bit, get to know each other then decide to head inside.

Jubilee is giving Kurt, another new mutant, a tour of the mansion.

"I, for one, feel like Kurt should experience real American culture. Such as a mall." Scott says.

"What is a mall?" Kurt asks with his thick German accent.

"Okay, we need to take him to the mall. This is now about national pride and patriotism." Scott responds, "Lucy, where are the cars?"

'Should I tell him?' I ask Jean.

'I'll go to make sure nothing bad happens. Go ahead; just don't tell him about the nice cars.' Jean responds.

"They're on the first ground floor." I respond.

"Alright, let's go!" Scott says.

"I'm going to stay back, it only holds four people anyways." I tell them.

"Are you sure?" Jean asks.

"Yeah, just bring me back one of those pretzels."

They leave, and not long after they leave, my dad comes back with Alex and a lady wearing a CIA badge.

I go up to say hi to my dad and greet her.

"Hello." I say politely.

"Moria McTaggart, this is my daughter, Lucy Madeline." My dad introduces us to each other. She seems a bit taken a back at the fact I'm his daughter, but other than that well composed.

"Lucy, we should be in Cerebro in about 15 minutes if you want to join." Dad tells me.

A small wave of panic floods through me, but I to push it aside "I'll be there."

I walk with him to his office, and there in his office are Hank and someone else.

"Raven." My dad says, "Alex, Hank, Moria, Lucy, do you mind giving us a minute."

Raven looks at me as if to ask who I am, but I figure that he is probably going to inform her.

They soon come back out of the office.

"Lucy, this is an old friend Raven." Dad tells me.

"Nice to meet you." I say to her.

She seems wary of me somehow.

"Don't worry, she's not a telepath." Dad tells her as he passes by her.

We go into Cerebro, and soon I can tell that we are looking for Erik.

"Moria, I'm going to ask you keep this a secret." I hear dad tell Moria.

I've been in here countless times, but I still get blown away by all the technology and how everything works.

"I don't even know what this is." She responds.

Briefly they explain to her what it is and how it works.

"The CIA would kill for this!" she exclaims.

We all share a look, but I speak up, "They wouldn't hesitate to either."

Obviously I'm wary of her, I'm sure she's nice, but I can't help it.

"Lucy." Hank says shooting me a glance.

"Just saying."

Eventually we find Erik, a brief discussion happens, thensomething happens.

Another mutant, a mutant that hijacks into Cerebro and starts to control it.

"What's going on?" I ask, "Dad!"

He snaps out of his trance for a second, causing him to scream out in pain.

"Get him out!" I yell.

Hank tries to pry the helmet off,but that just results in my dad screaming out once more.

"I have never felt power like this before." He says.

I catch a glimpse of his eyes, theyre black.

Suddenly he pulls Alex towards him, "Destroy it. Destroy Cerebro."

"Wreak Havoc." He says.

Alex steps forward and begins to destroy it. Quickly we get the helmet off my dad and we run out.

Then five mutants appear. A guy with metal wings, a woman in purple, a girl with silver hair, a man who I can now tell is Erik, and a tall blue mutant all appear from a purple, force field like, bubble.

A/N: so just to clear up ages, in order from youngest to oldest: Lucy 16, Jubilee 16, Jean 17, Peter 17, Scott 17. Let me know if you have any ideas!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~Lucys POV~

The next thing I know Erik sticks his arm out and pulls my dad in his wheel chair towards him.

"No!" I screamed, then my theoretical mutation isn't so theorectical. I reach my hand and start to control the magnetic waves, causing the chair to stop short.

"Oh my child, how far you truly have fallen." A voice says, "Join us and we can show you a better way. I can make you powerful."

My dad gives me one, fleeting glance and that's all I need to plan my next action.

"I will never join you." I take those sound waves and amplify it towards them, they all cover their ears in pain.

I'm about to reach my dad, when Magneto sees my metal locket. He makes it tighten until its chocking me. I fall to my knee.

"Lucy!" Hank yells and runs towards me, "Erik, she's just a child."

"So was my daughter." He says. He wont stop tightening it, but pauses to pull my dad towards him and then so many things happen in a second.

Alex charges forward, trying to shoot a beam at them, Hank tries to get the tighten chain off of me, they disappear, an explosion, then we are outside.

The chain is off my neck now. And Peter is holding my locket.

"Where did you-" Hank says while looking around.

"I was looking for the Proffessor, thought he lived here." Peter said.

"They took him." I said.

I hear whispers, and when I look to see why they are whispering, I see Mystique.

She must be Raven. She looks uncomfortable, Hank tells her they all look up at her. I looked up to her, to me she was symbol that there was hope for peace. That there was no need to fight and humans would realize we mean no harm and will stop those that do. Then she changes back to Raven.

The car pulls up, with Jean, Kurt, Jubilee, and Scott. Jean gets out and rushes over to me.

"What happened?" she asks, pulling me into a hug.

"It came true, it happened. Jean they took him and I tried but they still-" I start sobbing, "I was powerless."

"Who took him?" she asks, breaking the hug.

"There were five mutants, like in my dream. Magneto was the one who took him."

Peter rushes over, "Wait, Magneto was here?"

"Yes, why do you care?" I snap.

"Well-uh." But before he can answer, Scott comes up.

"Where's my brother?"

"Pretty sure I got everybody." Peter responds.

"He was closest to the blast." Hank says.

Scott runs off, towards where the mansion once was. Jean follows along with Kurt. Then a helicopter comes, saying medical assistance is on its way. Something feels off to me and I make sure Jean hears this.

Moira went up , saying how grateful she was that they were here and who she was in the CIA.

For a second I feel somewhat grateful as well, then Raven yells, "Wait!"

Where am I?

Looking around I see Peter Hank, Moira, and Raven are all unconscious. Hank also forgot his meds so now he's all blue and furry. Soon they all wake up as well, with Peter freaking out about Hank.

It looks like we are in a room; prison is more like it, with green lights. Looking up I see windows with military either looking in a computer or looking down at us. A man steps up and begins speaking into a microphone.

"Striker." Raven says.

"Hello, Mystique, or Raven." Striker says.

"Excuse you, I am Moira McTaggart and I do not need to be in this prison. I am human, not mutant and pose no threat." She says.

"Actually, you do belong in there. You all were at the sight where we traced back the reason why all the major superpowers no longer have nuclear missiles. You were also at the home of the words most powerful psychic. Which we have not found." He responds, "Now, you can either tell us where he is or we can make you."

"We don't know, but there is someone out there, stronger than Charles. We need to get out so we can stop him." Moira says.

"Consider your choice, I'll be back to hear it. Oh and don't go near the walls, you might get a nasty surprise."

"Moira, what did you mean by someone stronger than Charles?" Hank asks.

"The blue mutant, in my research, I found that they called him Apocalypse, he was considered the first mutant. He collected mutations by transferring who he used as a body. When he did this, he also got their mutations. Who knows how powerful he is." She briefly explains, "Charles might be his next host."

She explains her research a bit more to Hank and Raven, but I tune out and go to the other side and sit.

Peter comes up to me.

"Hey." He says.

"Hey." I respond.

"We are going to stop Apocalypse, don't worry about it." He takes a seat next to me.

"Thank you for getting us all out." I say, "That explosion was pretty fast, aren't you tired?"

"I am, and hungry, superspeed means everything is also faster, even my metabolism. But I ate a lot before I showed up, so I think I'll be good for a bit."

"Why were you asking about Magneto earlier?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, he's, uh, my dad." Peter said slowly, which is kind of ironic.

"What?!" I asked shocked, and apparently Raven heard as she also responds the same way I do.

"Are you sure?" Raven asks.

"Yup, tests are all true, my mom even said it was true. She told me to be careful around him, but I'm not really scared by him." Peter said.

We talk for awhile, then a voice comes into my head.

It's my dad, he's saying how we all have lost our way, but then I hear a message, "Lucy, Jean. Cairo, find me, Cairo. Stay safe."

"I got a secret message from my dad." I say.

"Yeah, so did I." Peter says.

"No, it was hidden, it was to me and Jean. He knew we would be able to hear it. He's in Cairo." I drop my voice to a whisper.

"What was that?" Striker is back on the microphone.

"We don't know!"

"We don't know bro!"

"That was Xavier wasn't it?" he says, "Where is he?"

"Striker, for the last time, we have no clue and want to find him just as much as you do." Raven says.

"I know one of you will be useful to finding Xavier. You see, we took all of your blood once we captured you. And we found something, peculiar. DNA similar to Xavier's."

I look at Peter, clearly with fear, and then everyone shares a look.

"What do you mean?" Hank asks, hoping to stall for something.

"I mean, that girl must be related to Xavier somehow." He points at me, "Daughter I'm assuming?"

We all stay silent, Peter steps slightly in front of me.

"Your point? Even if you're right?" Moira speaks up, "Those two are just children, minors who also deserve rights."

"They don't have any rights in this circumstance. They are linked to a major crime, something that affects the whole world." Striker looks at me, "Assuming you are like most people your age, you just want to fit in. grow up, have normal life with no one finding out your secret. You probably don't even use your real last name most of the time."

I still don't say anything, fearing what may happen. If he knows, he could release my name, shut down the school even.

"Enough," Hank says, "We can help you, but there is no need to harm them."

"I won't as long as she cooperates. If she doesn't-" another man goes up to Striker.

He walks away and we all wonder what's going on. Then we hear screaming and see bodies thrown against the window. We all scream and run to one side of the room, trying to find cover somehow.

I curiously look up, and see that the bloodbath has ended. Everyone cautiously steps out and we see Kurt.

"Kurt?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

~Lucys POV~

Kurt is here, he's trying to tell us something.

"We can't hear you!"

I started to make out some words, door, one…two..

"The door get away from the door!" I yell and pull them back.

Scott is there, he blasts the door away and we run out.

"Jean!" I run towards her.

"What happened?" she asks as we run along.

"They didn't hurt us, but Striker, he knows. He knows my last name and he can do anything he wants with it." I say rushed.

"He won't. Did you get the same message I did?" she asks.

"Cairo."

We reach a plane, there are flight suits.

"Let's go to war." Raven says.

I hop in and take a seat next to Jean and Peter.

"Hey, uh, Lucy." Peter asks, "Figure you might want this."

He hands me back my locket, minus the chain.

"Thank you."

Jean watches this interaction.

 _'He's the blur from the store?' she asks._

 _Yeah…_

 _'Hmph, I'm going to read him, just to make sure.'_

 _'Wait! Jean!'_

I look over at Jean and see her head in her hands, clearly in pain.

"Woah, Jean are you okay?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, just headache, comes with the telepathy." She responds.

 _So what really happened?_

 _'His thoughts move too fast, it's like they move as fast as he does.'_

 _Are you alright?_

 _'Yeah,' she glances over at Scott._

The ride is silent for a bit. Giving me time to think even more, what was the plan, the escape, what if something went wrong?

"You changed my life." She says, "That day you made that speech."

"Mines too." Everyone else says.

"I mean, I'm still a loser that lives in their mom's basement but yeah. Everything is still the same." Peter says earning a laugh from everyone.

"My dad would tell me about the original X-Men, when I was little. He would tell me the good parts before, whenever he wasn't drunk." I tell Raven, "When he was, I heard all the bad parts. Erik leaving him on the beach, you leaving as well. I didn't know back then much about you, only some bits and pieces. But the day you were on TV, that showed me there was hope for humans and mutants to get along. That maybe humans would see that one day."

"You didn't already believe that?" she asked confused.

"I wanted peace, but I wasn't sure if mutants like Magneto would change or if humans would stop seeing all mutants like him." I respond.

The conversation soon changes as we approached.

"There's Erik." Hank says from the pilots seat.

Peter runs up, "Where? I can get you there."

I get up quickly, "I can break it. Or at least make it smaller."

Hank seems hesitant about me going towards the giant magnetic field but Raven seems to be in charge at this point.

"Kurt, you get the Proffessor and then you all go back."

"What about you?" Hank asks.

"We can catch up." Peter says.

"Not all of us can control our powers." Scott speaks up.

"Then don't, let it all out just make sure the Professor gets out before, before it happens." Raven says.

"Ready?" Peter says putting his goggles on.

"Wait!" Jean runs up to me, she knows I'm terrified of one thing more than anything else in the world-being in a wheelchair. The thought of being near Magneto terrifies me, but I need to.

"I'll see you once this is all over." I say while she hugs me.

"I know, but, just make sure you stay safe."

"Let's go." I tell Peter.

We are right next to the field before I can blink. It's even more windy up here than down where we were due to the spinning magnetic field.

I put my hands out and begin to create a break in it, "Go, I'll put you in a force field and open it when you need to get out."

They jump in and quickly I make a force field just beneath their feet to hold them up.

"Erik!"

He looks over at us.

"Erik, Ive come to tell you that you can stop. It's not too late, you have family. Me, Charles." She glances over at Peter, "You have more family than you know."

"My family died." He said plainly, "My real family, not you and Charles."

"You have more family, real family. Blood family," Raven said, "and you can still fight for them."

"And you? Or you?" he asks motioning to Peter and me.

Peter and I look at each other, I give small nod and sense a telepathic connection start to form.

 _Hurry, please. I cant hold it for much longer._

My hands are shaking, showing my power is weakening.

"I'm your-" he pauses, reconsidering what he should do, "I'm here for my family too."

Erik looks at me, the tears begin to come to my eyes and fautige hits me.

"My name is Lucy Xavier." I manage to say, "I came for family."

I see the forcefield break and reappear, they can tell I won't be able to hold it.

"I'm going out there to fight for what family I have left. And you should do the same." Raven says.

"Now Lucy." Peter says back to me.

In one motion I get rid of the forcefield holding them and create a gap in the magnetic field allowing Peter to grab Raven and jumps through it.

"Go back down, I'm shutting this field down. Tell Kurt to get me when Jean says so." I say looking back towards it.

"Will you be okay? What if one of them gets here?" Peter says.

"Go, I'll be right behind that wall if anything happens, I can talk to either Jean, Hank, my dad," I pause making sure the connection is still there, "or you."

They leave and I'm left alone to take down this magnetic field.

I can do this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

~Lucy's POV~

The field breaks behind him at first, just so he doesn't notice. This drains me, and the field simply closes back up.

At this point I have two choices, try to completely get rid of the field but I would have to keep it gone. Choice two is to get rid of the outer field, the one with flying cars and buildings and slowly work in. Magneto would most likely fall and if the fall doesn't knock him out, someone else will.

I reach out and suddenly the cars fall immediately.

 _'Lucy, we got him. Kurt is going over right now.'_

Just as Jean finishes, Kurt is next to me.

"Ready?" he asks in his German accent.

"Let's get out before he realizes." I say as Magneto begins to notice the change.

Just like that we are in the plane, my dad on the ground with Jean clean the cut on his head.

"Dad!" I yell and run over.

He tries to get up, but seems too injured to actually get up. I kneel down and hug him; he says that everything will be okay. I almost believe it then the top of the plane gets ripped out.

"Everyone grab on to Kurt!" Hank yells.

"I've never teleported with this many people!" Kurt says clearly scared.

"Kurt just try or we are all going to die!" Jean yells.

He tries, and tries again until we end up inside building with the plane crashing.

"Lay here." I tell my dad.

He gasps, "Peter…."

I step back and look over to where the battle is happening; Peter is stuck in the ground with Psylocke approaching.

"I'm going to jump." I say out loud.

"Lucy." Dad says, "No."

He reaches out and grabs my hand, "I'll be okay."

I jump off the edge, creating a force field around myself right before I hit the ground.

Peter looks terrified, this might be the first time hasn't been able run.

"No." he mouths. Gathering what courage I have I step forward, make a force field quickly around Peter so he can't get injured even more or worse.

Next I scream, not loudly, but pick up the sound waves increasing them so Apocalypse hears them. But it seems like it barely affect him. Fear takes over, but I don't give up.

Maybe I can gather some seismic waves, but that might injure Peter. Instead, I throw more sound waves. He reacts even more to this stepping back.

He lifts his head up and raises his arm. Suddenly I'm thrown backwards, my back hits a dirt wall and the dirt grabs onto one of my hands.

He turns his attention towards peter, then Psylocke tries to slit his throat, it turns out it's actually Mystique.

I start to think it's all over, and then Hank and Scott jump down to free us. Except to get to me, they'd have to walk past Apocalypse.

"Yell!" I tell them, plan forming in my head. If I can catch the soundwaves, maybe I can break the dirt holding it. Of course this would break my hand.

Scott yells, and I go through with the plan. The last things I see before passing out are two metal bars being thrown down in the shape of an X.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

~Lucy's POV~

I wake up in the lab with my hand in a cast.

"Lucy!" Hank says.

"What happened?" I ask groggily looking around the room. Peter is there, leg in a cast; Jean is also there along with my dad.

"You passed out from the pain." My dad says, "You woke up only once, but kept exerting your powers even when you were out."

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't break the force field around Peter." He says, "Jean had to make you."

I raise my hand looking at it and realizing multiple people already signed it.

"How long was I out? How long do I have to keep the cast?" I ask looking at everyone who signed, so far Peter, Jean, Kurt, Raven, and Scott had all signed.

"About two days, the cast is going to have to stay on for about three weeks." Hank says handing me a bottle of pills, "Take one once a day for the pain."

"Okay." I say.

Moira walks in holding a tray with three coffees probably for Hank, my dad, and herself. They don't trust Peter and caffeine.

"Oh you're up." She says, "We've been waiting quite a bit for you to wake up. Your dad refused to go to any meeting until you were well enough to come along."

She smiles and sits next to my dad, they smile at each other. Are they like, a thing? What happened since I was passed out?

"What meetings?" I ask somewhat shakily.

Jean, Scott, Kurt, Jubilee, and the girl with silvery white hair walk in.

"She's awake!" Jean yells, "I felt it!"

"We should let you guys get caught up." Dad says. Hank and Moira leave with him.

I look around at them, getting slightly teary eyed.

Peter uses his crutches to walk over to me, "Thanks for saving me back there."

"It was nothing; I shouldn't have just jumped in there. My powers are just starting to appear." I respond, slight blush creeping up on my cheeks.

"Well once Lucy gets something in her mind it's pretty hard to get her out of it." Jean says, "Like the time you really wanted a dog."

"Technically I did nothing wrong." I respond, "I just found a mutant who oh so happened to have a dog he didn't want to leave behind."

"Sure, whatever you say." Jean continues introducing me to everyone, and Ororo and I become fast friends and soon her signature (drawing really) is added to my cast.

"Hank and Raven are starting the X-Men again." Scott says.

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, the professor thinks it's a good idea." Jubilee says, "I don't have much control over my powers, so I'm not a part of it. Everyone else here is."

"You think I could join?" I ask.

"Is your dad going to be okay with it?" Jean asks, knowing how overprotective he is.

"Probably, I can train with one hand."

"Lucky you." Peter says motioning to his leg, "Hank won't even let me run like before for an extra week after it's all healed."

"How long do you need to have it on?" I ask.

"Anywhere from 1 ½ weeks to two weeks. Plus the extra week to make sure it's all healed. They said my super speed comes with enhanced healing." He responds.

"That's good." I respond. We start talking more and more, and eventually everyone else leaves to go get dinner and bring it back for us.

"Is Erik still here?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah. Charles wants him here until everything settles down." He Peter tells me.

"Have you told him yet?" I whisper for some reason.

"No, I don't know if he-ya know he basically lost his entire family. There had to be a reason he left my mom, why ruin his life even more?" he tells me.

"You wouldn't ruin his life. You said it yourself, he lost everything. Don't let him lose you." I say and shyly add, "You aren't worth loosing."

He shoots me a smile, "Thanks. I'm pretty sure you must've had a good childhood."

"Well, actually it wasn't always the best. My dad went through a bit of a phase where he was out of it, didn't talk to me a lot. I grew up here alone until the school started. Never met my mom either." I said.

"Looks like we both have issues." Peter says.

I laugh but then scream when Kurt bamfs into the room along with everyone else.

"Sorry." Kurt says.

The next day I walk over to my room, only to find a note saying my new room is somewhere else. I walk over to where it is, and notice it's a conjoined room.

"Surprise!" Jean says standing in front of it, "Your dad decided since neither of us could really have roommates, that a conjoined room would be a good second!"

"Yay!" I say, "It's gonna be great. Where are the others anyway?"

"The boys are sharing a room somewhere else, Ororo and Jubilee share a room right across from us. Right now they went to go get some decorations for the rooms." She explains, "Since we pretty much lost everything."

"Oh yeah..." then I realize I'm missing something, "Wait, where's my locket? I had it on before the battle."

"I don't know what happened to it, it just wasn't there when Hank got to you." She said, "I'm sorry, I know it meant a lot to you."

"It's fine I guess. Not your fault, probably fell or something."

We go into the room, it's pretty roomy. There's a bed, nightstand, dresser, closest, a small desk, and a ceiling fan.

"Tomorrow we can do some shopping to get some more stuff." I say, "Pretty sure the mall is having this giant sale."

"Okay, it's getting late, try to get some sleep." Jean said.

"Night." I responded.

At first sleep comes easy, and then of course I get a nightmare.

I'm in a maze, and every corner I turn is one nightmare after another. First it's Apocalypse coming back, then every corner has a different person dead, I see my dad taken away again, Peter's scream, the finally corner is myself. Except I'm in a wheelchair trying to get up but ending up sitting again over and over like a time loop.

When I finally wake up, its morning, meaning no one woke me up. I'm also in one of my force fields.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

-Lucy's POV-

I explain what happened to Jean the next day.

"Was anything out of place?" she asked.

I think about this for a moment, usually things are on opposite sides of the room, papers thrown everywhere, my room usually looks like a mess.

"No, everything seemed fine except for the fact I was in a force field." I respond.

"Maybe your body was trying to protect itself, like, it resorted to using your mutation so nothing would happen."

"Maybe." I look out the window and see a blur of silver go by, "Anyways, we should probably get going."

"Did your dad say it was okay?" she asked, "I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I'll be fine, we can walk over or get Kurt to transport us or something." I tell her.

"Okay, Jubilee said she would meet us later. Probably after 12 or something."

We ended up grabbing a car, mine, and got to the mall in no time. The first store we hit was the clothing shop.

"Get whatever, my treat." I tell Jean.

"Are you sure? I don't need a lot."

"Let's see, we both need two complete outfits-yes I mean shoes too- a purse maybe, I don't care, a sweater or two, some PJ's, slippers if you want, a dress, and I don't know a hat or something." I list off.

"Are you sure?" she asks again.

"Yes, come on, it'll be fun."

At first she was hesitant, but after awhile, she began to loosen up and we found the best stuff that oh so happen to be on clearance. Hey, even if I'm rich doesn't mean everything I like is expensive.

At the cash register, the lady kept staring at my blue streak in my hair.

"You should be careful with coloring your hair, makes people think you might be, you know."

"What?" Jean spoke up.

"One of those.." she lowered her voice, "A mutant. It's just not safe."

"Well I don't see what that would affect. Being a mutant, if they don't hurt anyone what's the issue." I ask her while gathering the bags.

"You just never know. Have a nice day."

We quickly walked out of the store.

"Well that was interesting." I tell Jean.

"One day you know, I'm going to speak up about this, but subtly."

"I don't doubt it for a second."

The rest of the day passed without incident. We got some stuff for the beds, decoration type things, basically anything we thought we needed.

"Man, I am starving. We should get a bunch of food on the way back for the kids." I tell her.

"Yeah, they probably miss the greatness of fast food."


	9. Chapter 9

-Lucy's POV-

My arm heals by the time the mansion is rebuilt and all, Peter's leg heals as well. At this point, Raven is ready to start X-Men training.

Jean has told me that she knows that Raven wants me on the team, it's just a matter of my dad. So after school one day I decide to ask him about it all.

"Dad?" I ask while knocking on his office door, "I need to ask you something."

"He's not there." someone says from behind.

Startled, I jump back and create a shield in between the person and myself. It's Erik.

"Woah, easy there." he says jokingly. We both know he's probably a strong mutant than me, "He went out on a walk, or I don't know what he'd call it, with Moria. He probably won't be back for a bit."

"Right, Moria." I responded, slightly annoyed. Ever since he started going out with her, it's like he only has room for two things, this school and her. Pushing me even more out of his life. I remind myself I can't start feeling this way, that hate shouldn't be the first emotion I feel but it's hard.

"What did you want to ask him anyways?" Erik asks.

"It's about the team Raven wants to put together."

"Oh, the new X-Men. I can see why he wouldn't want you out there."

"Yeah, but if it'll keep the rest of the team safe I don't see why it's an issue."

"Well, why don't you start training and then ask." Erik tells me.

"I, I wouldn't feel right." I respond.

"If you train before asking he might be more lenient on letting you go."

Erik talks about this point for a bit more until I see my dad coming from the window.

"I'll ask him later." I say as I see him laughing with Moira, "Good night."

I go back to my room and plop on my bed. Jean comes in a second later.

"What did he say?" she asks while joining me on my bed.

"He wasn't there, too busy with Moira." I mumble, "But I'll join, the training will help."

"Are you sure-"

"Yes, now if you don't mind, I'd really like sleep."

Tomorrow was my first day of training, it was a Saturday and training was at nine.

Hank was surprised when he saw me walk in.

"I didn't think he'd let you." He said.

"Didn't ask."

Peter zipped up to me, "Ooh, getting a little rebellious."

He came up close for just a second and whispered, "I like that."

I blushed for a second but Raven began to talk.

She said she wanted to see everyone's individual abilities. First up was Kurt. He did his transporting thing and did a pretty good job of destroying the sentinels.

Everyone went in order and you could tell that together, we'd make a pretty good team.

Kurt and I would be the best defense, Kurt and Peter would be best at up close hits, Jean and I were the best at planning, Scott and Ororo would be best offense and long range hits, Scott and Peter were aggressive and the rest of us knew when to pull back.

Training went on for a bit and ended up ending at one.

"Good job. Train on your own, learn everyone's strength and weaknesses, learn your own weaknesses. I want you here tonight for two more hours of training." Raven said.

Jean, Ororo, and I went to get some lunch and right after I decided it was time to ask my dad if I could officially join.

Peter saw me walking towards his office and ran up to me.

"You gonna ask?"

"Obviously." I smiled, "When are you gonna tell Erik?"

"I don't know." he smiled, "Good luck, want me to check if he's in a good mood."

"No Peter you don't-" but he was gone and a second later he was back, "Yeah the professor seems chill. Good luck."

Next thing I knew he grabbed me and left me right in front of the door.

Here goes nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

-Lucy's POV-

I knocked on the door softly and I heard laughter from inside.

"Come in!" my dad said.

When I walked in I saw him and Moira talking about something.

"Am i interrupting something?" I asked, slight annoyance in my voice.

"No, what do you need Lucy?" my dad asked.

"Um." I pause, wondering if this is even worth it since the odds are basically against me. What if he already knew what I wanted, sometimes he peaked into my mind without meaning to.

"Um, I have a question and I get if you say no but it would be better for everyone if you say yes." I say really quickly, "It's about the X-Men."

"Absolutely not." he said bluntly.

"Charles!" Moira snapped, "At least here her out."

"Moira you would know how dangerous this is there's no way."

They bicker back and forth. I clear my throat loudly.

"If I could say my own case." I look up at my dad, "I've trained already, I know I'll be fine, if I join the team will be even better which could mean everything in certain cases."

He looked at me, but finally said, "Okay, you may train, but before you even go on a single mission, I will test you to make sure you are ready. And you are never allowed to go on a solo mission. Ever."

I want to protest but I know that what he just said is the best deal I'll get.

"Thank you. Professor." I said with clear anger in my voice, "I won't interrupt again."

I close the door and went out to the garden.

Why did he have to be so uptight, I knew, he knew, that I was fully capable.

A breeze comes by and Peter is sitting next to me.

"So how did it go?" he asked while eating a twinkie.

I tell him what happened and after he handed me a twinkie.

"Could've been worse." he said, "Are you cold?"

I noticed that the air had gotten colder and it was almost dinner time.

"A bit." he got up and came back with a blanket a second later.

"Thanks." I said wrapping the blanket around my shoulders, "When are you going to tell Erik."

He had a far off look.

"Peter, it will help once he finds out, the last time you saw him was so long ago and it's not healthy to keep this inside you. He won't run off, he lost his family and you could give him that bit back."

"Yeah that's a good point but I guess he's going to find out soon anyways. My mom is coming to check on me so there's no avoiding that." he laughed.

"When is she coming?"

"In two days, my little sister is coming as well."

I looked over and saw the sun had begun to set, "We should go get some food, people will start wondering."

"What exactly would they be wondering?"

"Shut up Maximoff."

He picked me up and carried me to the mess hall.

The entire X-Men team ate together as a kind of a way to bond.  
Kurt and Scott were tossing croutons into each others mouth, Peter was zooming and knocking them off course, Jean, Ororo, and I were laughing at them and intercepting their throws by throwing other things.

Soon it was time to go back and train again and we came down laughing.

We heard some arguing between Raven and Erik and got curious.

"Should we knock?" Kurt asked.

"Wait it out?" I said.

"Let's just wait,how long could they take." Jean said.


	11. Chapter 11

-Lucy's POV-

It turned out that no one opened the door for two hours, what exactly they were talking about we still don't know. But it turned out to be good for everyone. We really bonded as a team and shared stories. So many jokes were made I swear I had abs by the end of it. Inside jokes were created and we could tell this was a good idea.

When practice finally started, Peter would keep zooming around and remind everyone of the jokes. Jean and I kept telling jokes telepathically. I also realized I had formed a bond with everyone letting me talking to them telepathically whenever.

At the end of it Raven posed a challenge to us.

"Everyone partner up." She said.

Kurt and Ororo became partners, and as I was walking towards Jean, Peter came and simply said, "Partner." Leaving Jean with Scott.

Looking around at the pairings, she shared a look with Hank who simply shrugged.

"Okay, here's what you have to do." She said, "We will put you and your partner in a simulation, you guys have to survive it. You also have to create a special attack with your partner that uses both of your abilities. This will take place in exactly one week. Everyday when we have practice, we'll give you thirty minutes to work on it."

Hank added, "Please try not to wait until the last minute."

" _He only said that because he's a teacher." I said telepathically._

Kurt let out a laugh, "Sorry uh."

"Practice over." Raven said.

It was now 1AM, and we all had classes tomorrow. Jean and I specifically had a class at 8.

Scott was trying to convince her to stay up for a bit longer but she wasn't going to. You didn't need to be a mind reader to know that.

Everyone else, however, stayed to play some game.

On the way up to our rooms I whispered, "So have any idea what your special attack is?"

"No clue. You?" She muttered.

"None." I responded.

Once at our rooms I suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We had an essay due tomorrow."

"What class?" she asked.

"Literature studies."

"I don't have that class until three I'm good, I just have science tomorrow morning."

"But I have that tomorrow morning. With my dad." I said beginning to walk towards the desk.

"Look, you need sleep, wake up at 5, I'll bring you breakfast and help you write." Jean said while leading me to the bed.

I was too sleep to argue so I just nodded.

Tomorrow's class was going to be a ride. The rational part in my head was saying just miss class once, but my dad would see that as me not being able to handle being an X-Men. So my stubborn side came out, forcing me to prove him wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

-Lucy's POV-

"Wake up!" Jean said to me in my head.

At first I was ready to scream, why would I possibly need to be awake at 5 when my class wasn't until 8?

Slowly, I began to realize why I needed to be up. Here was one thing about me, I was stubborn, got sentimental easily which was a huge flaw but not relevant at the moment, and needed sleep. When I was younger I could get all the sleep I wanted, my dad and Hank were my school, there was no need to wake up early to get places. I only started needing to get up early once I started high school, even then I didn't wake up until seven.

So waking up at 5 was not something I was used to.

However, the terror that went through me that an essay was due got me out of bed. In order for this to be a good essay, I needed to have certain things. First was actual clothes on, my hair not looking or feeling like a rats nest, and tea.

" _Get me tea please?" I asked Jean._

" _Sure." She responded, "What if someone asks why I'm up so early?"_

" _Say you woke up early."_

The quickest thing for me to get dressed into is a simple blue dress, my hair get's shoved into a bun, makeup forgotten today.

I pull out the essay prompt and begin writing.

The essay is supposed to be about one of our favorite quotes from a play. I chose to do mine on Hamlet, the quote is 'To thine self be true' .

It'd be a lie if I said that writing was hard for me to do, it really wasn't, the hard part was going over and making sure everything is correct.

I don't start writing until 5:30, Jean comes in at some point since once I finish tea is on my desk. It took two and a half hours and by the end I'm about to fall back asleep.

"Hey, you aren't allowed to sleep yet." Jean comes in and starts getting my things ready.

"I have classes all day. I have literature with my dad for two hours, then two hours of math, then I have an hour for lunch, then an hour of history, and another hour of government."

"Don't forget training right after." Jean said as she moved my bag towards us.

"What do you think will happen if I skip?" I asked.

"Your dad probably wouldn't let you keep training." She said, "You'll be fine, just try and survive one class at a time."

I took a deep breath, she was right.

We went down to get breakfast at around 7:45 and saw the whole group had already claimed a table together.

"Morning." I said as I sat down and grabbed a muffin.

"Where's Scott?" Jean asked.

"He doesn't have any classes until ten." Ororo told her, "He's still sleeping."

"Lucky." I mumbled.

"What class do you have?" Kurt asked.

"I have literature with the professor, Jean has science, you?" I told him.

"Ororo and I have math." Kurt said.

"I have history." Peter told me, "It's the one class that doesn't slowly kill me."

I laughed.

"I need to get to class." I told them as I slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Yeah I should probably get going too." Peter said, "Shall we?"

It seemed odd to me, he had super speed so there shouldn't be an issue of him getting to class late. I glanced at Jean, but I couldn't read her face.

"So, uh, my mom is visiting tomorrow." he said.

"But that means-" I said, Erik was going to find out about who he really was one way or another tomorrow.

"Yup. I figure I'll tell him tomorrow, she shows up, and if he runs off again then at least he'll know about me." He said, "I told the professor she was coming. He reacted a lot like you did."

"Don't compare me to him. If I pass out during the day, he's the reason why."

"Are you mad at him?"

"A little. He's putting a lot of pressure on me. I only slept maybe four hours or something last night."

"That doesn't seem too bad, then again I can't stay still for longer than a minute."

"Glad I don't have any classes with you then." I smiled, "I hate people who constantly fidget in their seats."

"Wow I'm hurt." He said.

Just then the bell rang, I turned to go into my class.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy's POV

I go to my normal seat, right in the corner nearest to the door. No one bothers me there.

"Good morning class." My dad comes into the classroom.  
"Morning Professor." We mumble as everyone gets situated into there seats.

"Today you will all be turning in your essays up to the front, those of you who did after all." He says.

Everyone walks up to turn in the essay, someone tries to trip me but I catch them in time.

"Looks like someone had a rough night." A guy says behind my back.

"Did you go to visit a certain person with silver hair." He says right into my ear.

I ignore him, trying so hard not to call him out in class. There are other ways to get him back, and it's not worth spending energy on him.

"At least people actually like me." I responded as I walk back to my desk.

"Watch it." He said.

"Why are we still out of our seats?" My dad calls out.

"Sorry Professor," I responded, "Forgot to put my name."

We get back to our seats, today's lesson is on metaphor. So far the class is going well up until the end. There's only ten minutes left in class when the worst thing that could possibly happen happens.

"Let's see who is ready for the exam which, this is your friendly reminder, is in three days." He goes over to a stack of papers, "Time for a small pop quiz. Don't worry, this is a small assignment. This should be easy for most of you."

I begin panicking a bit, I can feel myself creating a forcefield around myself. I do this whenever I get anxious, it's my body trying to protect itself. It also keeps my dad out of my mind.

I stare at the paper, the questions are pretty basic, name two famous poets, when was this book published, what was it's effect in society, what is a metaphor. I definitely aced it, but then I get to the last question. It's a short answer, aka write a paragraph, type answer. This is worth the most points.

The question is, "Who was Edgar Allen Poe? What were three of his works? What could've inspired him to write this? What is it's application today?"

It might seem easy, the first part I know, the second is tricking me, the third part will just need selective wording, and the last will pretty much be word vomit.

Three of his works, that should be easy. There's _The Raven, Tell-Tale Heart,_ and….

I can't think of the third. I hear someone get up and turn it in. Usually I'm the first to be done so this trips me up a bit.

" _Cask of Amontillado"_

It's Jean, she's never done this, helping me on a test. It's cheating, something we both never want to do. I don't respond, even with the forcefield, my dad might pick up on it.

I start writing and words just begin to flow, even if I'm one of the last to finish.

The second the bell rings I'm out the door, but as I leave, letting my force field down, I see my dad staring at me, with two fingers up to his head.

He knows. He knows I know that he knows.

I don't look back, I just keep walking, shaking.


	14. Chapter 14

-Lucy's POV-

I manage to stay calm and only lash out at one person during math.I still kept the forcefield up during the entirety of the class, making me even more tired. Math came easy to me, purely because it was based on fact. That still didn't mean I enjoyed it.

Once math got out I ran to find Jean, avoiding as many other students as possible. Eventually I found her and began pulling somewhere that wasn't crowded and away from windows.

"Woah what's going on?" She asked.

I looked around, made my force field stronger and quickly said, "My dad knows you helped me on the quiz. I saw him. I let this down as I walked out and he was scanning everyone's minds as we left. I didn't think he'd do that. Jean, I don't blame you at all but what do I do?"

I lowered the field around myself for a second.

"Breathe. First, you know how to build a wall around your mind, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, but the field is easier when I'm running low on sleep."

"Okay, but worse case scenario, you use the mind wall. If he asks, simply say you remembered me talking about it and there was no connection. If he wants proof let him into your mind but block those memories out. I'll do the same." Her plan seemed reasonable.

"Think that's enough?" I asked, "What if he keeps me from training?"

"He won't I heard Miora is taking him to dinner tonight so."  
"Ew." I said, "Don't know what's worse."

"Just focus on something else." She said, "Now let's go get lunch."

Focus on something else. Easy, but what? Should I guilt trip him by pushing all my memories of training with the team to the front of my mind? Probably.

"Also stop pulling at that blue steak." She said.

"Right, didn't realize." I said quickly, dropping the piece of hair.

Whenever I got nervous I would play with it. It was how my dad caught me lying when I was little and the habit stuck.

The cafeteria was packed. Younger and newer students who may be uncomfortable were required to eat there. Kurt and Ororo fell in that category so we had been eating with them until they felt more secured. Peter definitely felt comfortable, so he would zip around but mainly eat with us.

Today they were serving grilled cheese with some fruit salad. Raven made a point about eating healthy so I figured I should grab some.

I began walking over to the table where Jean, Scott, Kurt and Ororo were when Peter came up to me.

"Hey do you uh maybe." He stumbled, which was incredibly odd, "Maybe want to eat outside today?"

My heart skipped a beat. What, no, I mean, yes I wanted to eat with him. But that heart thing, nope can't happen I might actually be disowned.

"Sure." I said quietly.

Silently I told Jean where I was going, she gave me a thumbs up from the table.

I walked next to Peter, who was trying really hard not to run ahead.

"Where's your lunch?" I asked, mainly to give him a reason to let out some energy.

"Oh must've left it inside. Be right back." He ran off and came back.

"Peter that's a box of twinkies and a granola bar. Raven said to eat healthy." I laughed.

"Hence the granola bar." He responded.

We went over to the nearest picnic table, right across the pond. Some younger students were playing with a frisbee so I made sure to keep my eye on that.  
"So why is your mom coming tomorrow?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Probably just to make sure I'm here and not running around stealing things. I've told her those days are over."

"Didn't you just steal a stop sign last week." I said.

"That doesn't count." he claimed, "That was just from decor. And the area is rich so I think they can afford a stop sign."

"Sure Peter." I added, "So if I want a chandelier in my room would you steal it?"

"Anything for you." He smirked. Then as if he realized what he said, he began to blush.

"What was that?" I laughed, "Are you blushing?"

"No! I don't blush." he lied, "You're blushing."

"Am not!" I yelled back.

"Lier."

"Thief."

We kept calling each other names, I looked down and realized our noses were inches apart.

Quickly I sat back down, "Anyways."

"Do you want to get smoothies before training." He said quickly, "If you don't mind."

"What was that?" I teased, "You spoke too quickly."

"Do you maybe want to get a smoothie before training." He said, still fast, but at least this time I could actually understand.

"I would love to Peter Maximoff." I smiled.

"I am glad you said that, Lucy Xavier." He grinned back.

Was this a date? Did it count as one.

"Um, not to alarm you, but you are kinda making the plate float." He said.

"Oh oops, guess I just got, you know." I told him.

"How's your day been?" He asked, "I remember you saying you were really sleepy this morning."

"It's been interesting, I have to tell you later." I pause, "I may or may not be in trouble with my dad and he's going to read my mind later so that's fun."

"Ouch, good luck."

"I don't want to think about it, trying to forget the memory kind of." I said, "Distractions and bigger events make it easier to hide what happened."

The two of us kept talking, we ended up walking around. By the end my force field was down and I was wearing his jacket.

Everything was perfect, that was until I noticed that Erik was looking at us. Maybe he wouldn't tell.

"The bell is about to ring." I said suddenly, "I'll see you later."

"Sure, go ahead and keep the jacket for now. You seem cold."

"Alrighty, if you insist." I smiled.

We went our separate ways, I must've been in my own world because I ran smack into Jean.

"So I assume that went well." She said pointing to the jacket.  
"Hey I can wear jackets without having it mean anything." I retorted.

"Yeah except," Jean lowered her voice, "I may or may not have snuck into your mind for a small second."

"Jean!" I shouted.

"Sh, I didn't mean to. I just got bored and my mind wandered." The bell rang.

"Fine, look I have to get to class."

"Only two more hours left." She said, "Then you have your little date, then training until 8, and finally sleep."


	15. Chapter 15

-Lucy's POV-

The last two classes went by quickly, and eventually the final bell rang. Almost immediately, my dad telepathically said,

" _My office. Now."_

Barely anyone made fun or noticed the silver jacket. But since I was already probably going to be in trouble as it was, I figured my dad shouldn't see it so I shoved it into my bag. Hank saw me putting away the jacket as I walked through the hallway.  
"Where did you get that?" He asked, "You know that he's already annoyed with you so I doubt that-"

"Look." I said, "He's a friend, he saw that I was cold, I borrowed a jacket. Plain and simple."

Hank didn't seem to believe me, but let the subject go. He told me that my dad really did catch me and to 'try and not seem suspicious' .

I had been in my dad's office plenty of times. Not because I got in trouble, this was the first time I had gotten in actual possibly serious trouble, but the familiar room suddenly got terrifying.

I pushed the door opened and saw that he was waiting for me.

"Would you like to explain what happened this morning?" He asked.

"I took a quiz." I responded shortly.

"Lucy, we both know I caught you cheating." He continued, "It would be much easier if I didn't have to check."

"I didn't cheat." I told him, "And go ahead and check if you don't believe me. You won't find a thing."

Where I was getting this courage, I wasn't sure. He was a powerful telepath, my powers had just recently come in. If he wanted to find something, I doubted anything could stop him.

"If I must." He sighed.

Usually, when Jean read my mind, it didn't feel like she was. Because she was never searching for something I was hiding. When my dad read my mind, and was searching for something I was hiding, it took a lot out of me.

There were two memories I was trying to block. Jean telling me the answer, and what happened with Peter.

To block out a telepath, you had to basically box up a memory and replace it with something else. For example, I replaced Jean telling me the answer with a conversation we had where she mentioned said answer.

Instead of Peter and I having lunch, I imagined us having lunch with everyone else.

My dad was really probing my mind, and I could feel myself straining to keep those memories hidden. I made a small, thin force field to try and help but it just made me even more tired.

Eventually, I let go of the memory of Peter and I but hid the one about Jean.

He stopped immediately.

"Let me see your bag." He said.

"Why?" I asked, "It's my bag."

"What are you trying to hide?" He said, there was no way of hiding this but it was my stubbornness.

"Nothing," I told him, "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to stop hiding things." My dad answered, "The bag, don't make this even more complicated."

Reluctantly, I handed over the bag. He pulled out the silver jacket.

"Explain." He ordered me.  
"I was cold, a friend gave me their jacket." I explained, "Just like that."

"That's not what happened in your memory." He probed.

"I thought this was about the quiz." I tried to redirect the conversation.

"It was about you lying." He said, "You aren't allowed to leave the mansion until further noticed. And certainly not with Peter."

"Dad!" I shrieked, "Why are you like this?"

Object began shaking, I noticed myself manipulating the sound waves so that no one outside the room would hear while also making them shake objects.

"It's for your own good, you know about." It was understood what he was talking about, he didn't like me and Peter hanging out for several reasons, one of them being the fact he was Erik's son.

"So? I can take care of myself, maybe not completely but then again when haven't I been? You ignore me for years, and then the school takes up all your attention, then it's Moira honestly, when will I become a priority?" I yell. The room became eerily silent.

"You aren't allowed to leave the mansion, period." He said, "And one more stunt and you won't be allowed on the X Men. Do I make myself clear?"

"Dad." My voice was soft and quiet.

"Yes or no?"

"Yes." I make my bag fly out of his hands and into mine, "Have fun with Moira."

I slam the door on the way out, making sure the waves manage to knock a book off the shelf.

I walk quickly to my room. Students are still in the hallway so I make sure no one sees how much I want to cry. Once I get to my room, I just collapse on my bed.

I could scream, no one would hear me, but after everything I'm just tired. There's only two emotions I feel, anger and tired.

It takes me twenty minutes to pull myself out of bed, even though I want to scream and cry and destroy everything in sight, homework still exists. So I get to work, as well as set up my record player to play some jazz in an attempt to calm myself down.

I'm almost done with math when someone knocks on my door.

Not quite sure who it is, Jean wouldn't bother to knock and would go through the door connecting our rooms, I tell them that now isn't a good time.

"Aw I thought we had plans."

It's Peter. Slight relief flows through my body.

"Peter!" I say a bit too enthusiastically, "Sorry, but um I'm kinda grounded at the moment I guess."

"What did you do?" He asks, "I've never really seen the Professor angry."

"He found out about our date, smoothie thing." I say quietly, "Not allowed to leave the mansion for who knows how long."

"So in short." Peter sat down on my bed, "He's mad at me."

I look down, and pull his jacket out of my bag to give it back, "Yeah, I'm not sure but it's a lot of reasons really."

"Thanks." He says taking the jacket back, "So you're only not allowed to leave the mansion right?"

I turn from my desk, "Yeah why?"

"What type of smoothies do you like?" A grin spread across his face.

"Peter, you are not stealing anything." I said firmly, "And anyways, I have a bunch of homework and I don't want to bore you. But if you must know, it's a pina colada."

"Hey you aren't boring at all. And I wasn't going to steal them. I was planning on paying for them." he got up and start putting his goggles on, "I can go get the smoothies and we can have a little study date type thing."

I sigh, yes I want this but what if he gets bored?

"Fine, but feel free to leave at any time."

Before I finish the sentence he's gone.

It takes him ten minutes to come back, and he even showed me the reciept to prove he payed for them.

"I'm impressed." I joke, "All I have left is annotating this article and a short lab write up, but if you have homework then we can work on it together."

We ended up going to one of the free rooms in the mansion, it was basically the unofficial study room where you could bring food in as long as it was cleaned. We sat at one of those long tables, no one else was there currently.

"Nah," Peter responded, "I already finished it all. Super speed also makes my brain think faster, and I can write really fast so that's a perk."

"Lucky, " I mumble. We chat for a little bit, he helps me out a bit here and there and eventually the homework is finished.

"Thanks for the smoothies." I tell him, "Maybe later we can work on that thing Raven wants us to do."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." He says, "It's almost time for training so I'll see you there."

"See ya."


	16. Chapter 16

-Lucy's POV-

Training is a little different this time. We had to get through a maze, obstacle course type thing. Hank said if we worked together we should be able to get it in under an hour.

Long story short, it took us the entire time and even then Hank and Raven had to tell us what to do.

Basically practice had a lot of Peter running into wall, Jean trying to get everyone to calm down and eventually getting too overwhelmed, Ororo's lighting slightly shocking everyone and her getting knock off of the air, me almost fainting from lack of sleep and trying to shield us from attacks, Scott not being able to aim right and almost shooting us five times, and Kurt getting separated from us a lot.

"This way." I said in a tired voice, really about to collapse.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked, "This kind of seems familiar."

"The button to shut down the maze is emanating waves, I can feel them." Just then a drone came at us, this time trying to catch us in a net. In a rare instance of being able to aim, Scott knocked it down.

"Hurry!" Ororo said slightly flying to see above the walls, "More are coming."

Kurt was able to teleport us a bit closer, then we all saw the button. It needed a passcode to get through and a note attached to it. Jean and I got closer to it, while everyone else was busy fighting off the next swarm of drones.

"The answer is hidden by the mass." Jean read aloud.

"What does that even mean?" I asked, getting tired with the maze, "Which mass."

"Mass of drones?" She guessed.

"There are three numbers needed." I responded, "That could be one of them. Maybe people, crowd, mass? How many of us are in the maze?"

"Okay, and then one more. I'll look around, tell someone to get the number on the drone." Jean began searching every inch of the wall.

"Kurt!" I shouted. He suddenly appeared next to me.

"Yes?" He asked.  
"Okay, so try and grab one of those drones, bring it right next to me." I said.

"Got it, why do you need the drone?" He asked, waiting for the next wave of drones to appear.

"The number on side. It could shut it down."

With that the next swarm of drones came and Kurt went off.

I watched the rest of the team take down the drones. Scott nearly hit Ororo but by some miracle no one got injured. Peter was zooming around, I noticed that not only was he hitting the drones, but also aiming the shrapnel away from everyone.

"Here." Kurt popped up with what was left of the drone, "7"

"Thank you."

"I found the second number!" Jean shouted, "It's nine."

I put in the numbers in the lock. There were six of us in the maze, but Ororo kept flying in and out.

"Ororo!" I yelled, "Get down on the ground!"

I placed the finally number, once she landed on the ground. I felt the waves suddenly end, the maze's walls were sinking down while the drones suddenly fall.

My energy was pretty much close to none and I began to fall.

"Woah." Peter grabbed me to keep me from falling, "You need something? Water?"

"She's tired." Jean said, "We all are."

Raven came down, "That took you guys way too long."

"Yeah well we weren't ready." Scott responded, "Some of us are running on four hours of sleep."

"We need to rest for a bit." Ororo said.

"I have classes at 8 tomorrow." Kurt spoke quietly.

"Well if you guys aren't committed then there's the door." Raven's voice rose, "You need to be ready and sometimes things are more important than whatever else you do."

"Raven." Hank came up, "You do realize that they have futures. As a teacher and someone who's trying to train them, balance is good."

"Not for this." Raven walked away.

Hank yelled after her but she kept walking, "Go get some rest, meet back here at 6:30 for an hour practice and the same time tomorrow. I'll try and get her to calm down."

The next day was Sunday, Peter's mom was coming. That day I only had two classes, one with Kurt at 8 which was Public Speaking and the second wasn't really a real class, it was just me being a teacher's assistant for Hank in his seventh grade biology class.

Raven wasn't there for training, so instead Hank decided it would be a good day to teach us safety and how to treat injuries if we got hurt out there. The main one we focussed on were stab wounds and how to protect civilians from harm.

Afterwards Kurt and I began walking to class and Peter came up.

"Are you nervous?" I asked him, Kurt had already teleported to class.

"A bit. She's coming at 1, do you have any classes then? I'm pretty sure she'd like to meet you, being professor's daughter and yeah."

"My last class is at 11, I help Hank out with his seventh grade bio class. They're all good kids." I smiled at him, "So that means I'm free to help you out."

"Great, well I just have to figure out what to say and I'll be ready to go." Suddenly he stopped, "You don't think he'll leave, right?"

"Peter, you can't control what he does. But we both know he's not planning on staying here right now, maybe you can be the reason he stays." I look up at him, "He has a right to know and you have a right to tell him."


	17. Chapter 17

Lucys's POV

It may come as a surprise to a lot of people, but the kids in Hank's class actually liked me. I think it was because I'd randomly bring them sweets from time to time, still they were a lot nicer to me than my own classmates usually. And most of them were 12.

"Ms. Lucy!" A small girl raised her hand. Hank had set them up with mini labs and we were going around helping them out.

"Yes Hayley?" I asked walking over to her.

"I don't think this is right. The temperature readings aren't right." She explained.

"Maybe it's because you don't have gloves on." I pushed her gloves towards her, she could create ice and had specially made gloves she would wear until those powers were more controlled.

"I don't like them." She pouted, "They feel weird, how much longer will I have to wear them?"

I smiled at her, I knew what it was like. For a good while I was forced to wear weights around my legs until I stopped levitating. Now I myself don't levitate unless my emotions take control.

"Just until you get in more control of your mutation." I said, "Try focusing on controlling it everyday for five minutes and see where you are later."

"Okay Ms. Lucy. Thank you!" She said cheerily and continued on with the lab.

Later on Hank had them switch over and begin their homework while I graded their quizzes. That basically took up the whole class time and the bell rang.

"Lucy, could you help clean up any leftover materials?" He asked me, "Just lock up once you're done."

"Sure thing." I told him.  
There weren't that many materials leftover so I was out of the room in ten minutes.  
Peter was pacing back and forth outside, it just looked like a silver blur running around however.

"Peter." I called over, "Calm down."

"I know I should but it's just, so much." He leaned against the wall, "Should I tell him now or when she get's here or after or should she tell him or"

Suddenly his sentence was cut off by none other than Erik.

"Couldn't help but overhear, you need help telling someone something."

I silently read Peter's mind, which was just a string of words I would never say.

"Yes." I suddenly spoke, "He does."

" _Want me to stay?" I asked him in his mind._

" _Yes, incase something happens." He responded._

"Well you see, the thing I need to tell this person is, is something that could make them leave." Peter began.

"I see, well you never know how much time you have with that person so it is best that they know what you have to say." Erik looked down at my hand which was now holding Peter's.

"Yeah, uh kinda figured that one out." Peter took a deep breath and squeezed my hand, "The thing is, it's something that I don't want to say but I do but I don't and it's just best if they know but I'm scarred how they react. They have a tendency to scare a bit of people and."

" _Everyone is at lunch. No one is around except us." I tell Peter._

I had done a quick scan of the area, just incase metal object began to suddenly fly.

"Peter means that they don't want this person to change for the worse, you can understand that can't you Erik?" I asked, slightly manipulating this but it was a good manipulation.

"Of course, if this person is important enough to cause you this, they shouldn't react in a negative way, it is clear that you care." Erik's stance began to change a bit.

"OkaysoI'mjustgoingtosayitI'myourson." Peter said quickly, like using his powers quickly.

"A bit slower." I whispered.

"I uh, my, uh." Peter stood up a bit taller, "My mom is Magda Maximoff. She used to know you and I'm your son."

I felt magnetic waves beginning to form and slowly made a shield-force field type thing.

"Please don't leave, not again. I've been looking for you for years. I've only found out maybe five years ago. She's coming today."

"Peter." Erik said, "I will not leave. But I need some time. I thought I had no family left. No true family."

Peter nodded as Erik walked off.

Peter let go of my hand and sunk to the ground.

"Did I mess up?" He asked, not looking up at me.

"Not at all. It just needs time for him to calm 's fighting real hard to not send metal flying. He's not mad, just shocked."

 **A/N: Wow I don't do author notes as often as I should. This is just to acknowledge that a lot more people have begun to read this and thank you! Thank you so much and I am very grateful for this. One more thing, this coming week is my birthday and I am going on a quick trip for it, I will try and prepare a chapter or two but I'm sorry if there aren't any updates on this story. Most likely, there will be updates on Monday and possibly Tuesday as well as the weekend. I do have quite a bit of school work to do but I will try my best to stay on top of things. Have a nice day!**


	18. Chapter 18

Lucys POV

Peter and I were in a small office where my dad would be talking to his mom when she arrived. Erik hadn't shown up or been seen for an hour, but Jean had told me she could sense he hadn't left.

"At least he's not running away again." Peter sighed.

I knew he didn't need reassurance any more, it wouldn't do much but all he needed was someone to sit and just wait for him.

I was glad to be that person.

We sat in more silence, at some point I grabbed his hand and rubbed circles in it, when Erik came in. Immediately I let go.

"Charles said you'd be in here." He said, "I came to talk, not to run."

" _I'll wait for your mom." I told Peter telepathically._

He didn't respond, he seemed in shock Erik had actually come back for him.

Once out the door, I noticed I had made a forcefield the second Erik came in. Guess this had become a natural reaction, it wasn't one I was proud of.

No cars ever drove by the mansion. It was far away enough from the main road that cars couldn't see it. At the same time it was close enough that students (Scott) could attempt to drive away in a car for a night. That meant cars would have to purposely drive out of their way to enter the mansion. I waited by the window sill watching for a car to pull in.

All the kids were off playing, glad it was finally the weekend even if most of them took an extra class just for fun during the weekend. Jean, Scott, Ororo, and Kurt had gone off on a small shopping run. They just went to pick up some paint and little home repair type stuff to fix small thing here and there in the mansion. Most teachers had office hours, or they were finishing up grading. My dad was in his office, from what I sensed, also grading but preparing for Peter's mom. From what he had said, she worried about Peter a lot and would have a hard time not worrying about him. At the end of the day, she just wanted what was best. Moira was at work, but she would be back at any time. There was a lot of cleanup work to be done after Apocalypse and in a way I felt bad that she was the only one who actually knew what to do. A small blue bird was perched on one of the bird feeders an art student had decorated. Finally, Peter's mom pulled up.

I went to get the door for her.

"Hello Ms. Maximoff." I greeted, "I'm Lucy Xavier, Professor Xavier's daughter. My father is in his study but I'm sure he'll be right out, come this way."

"Thank you, and please call me Magda." She responded.

I led her through the mansion and showed her around the main areas, leading up to where Erik and Peter were.

"Um, let me see if Peter is ready for you." I said quickly and knocked on the door. I opened it up just a bit to see how the conversation was going.

It didn't seem to be great, I noticed some objects, made of metal, were on the ground and Peter had clearly been running around a lot.

While they were still talking I silently made the object levitate back in place to make it look more tidy.

"Peter, she's here." I said interrupting them, "Erik, I do hope you don't make a mess. This office is partly mine and I would love it if nothing happened to my books."

"Sorry, who is here?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Erik?" Magda came into the room.

"Magda, I uh haven't seen you since uh." He mumbled.

"Since you left." She crossed her arms.

"Mom!" Peter popped up behind Erik, "You should probably meet the professor!"

Erik and kept staring at each other.

"Should I go get him?" I tried to ease the tension, "Moira is at work so she can't meet you at the moment but I'm sure she'd love to meet you as well."

No one responded but Peter nodded to me.

When I came back they were at least talking.

My father made, clearly unnecessary introductions, explained a little bit about the school, how Peter was doing, and eventually Erik left. Peter and his mom had some things to go over so I ended up following Erik to try and make sure he wasn't leaving.

It would be Peter's biggest fear if he did.

He was sitting outside in the part of the garden that no one really went to. I took a breath, tried to lower the forcefield and sat next to him.

"It took everything he had to tell you." I said, "Even Apocalypse didn't even do it for him."

"How long have you known?" He asked.

"Since Apocalypse. He tried telling you but I guess it wasn't the right time. All he wants is for you to be there for him." I told him, "You missed out on so much and all Peter wants is to try and make up that time. It's not a great feeling missing out on that."

"How did Charles raise you? Just from the way you speak it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows was it?"

"No, it wasn't." I stared off into the distance, "I can divide my life up into the things that took priority over me. He tried, he's just too busy trying to make the world better you know. It's kind of selfish of me, wanting to be more important than the world I guess. Hank did play a big part in how I was raised so I guess it wasn't awful . Clearly it wasn't, but it wasn't great."

"My family, the one that's gone, I tried to be there and be a father. That wasn't enough in the end." He started to tense.

"You're wrong." For the first time I looked him right in the eye, "It was enough. It was more than enough because you cared, you gave them joy and happiness and what happened to them was and is not fair but now you have Peter and he needs you. If you leave again, I'm scared it'll break him more than anything. He's my-he's my friend and even I won't be able to help him if you don't at least try. So please just go back and try. Erik, I won't lie, I'm terrified of you even now there's a small forcefield around me but I am trying for Peter so the least you can do is try."

He sat there for a moment, "And if Magda doesn't want anything to do with me?"

"Oh she doesn't, even I could feel that she hates you." I said, "But if it's for Peter, she'd do anything."

" _Hey if you're hearing this I'm kind of standing there awkwardly while your dad talks to my mom about school stuff." Peter thought/told me._

" _On my way." I responded._

"Just try Erik, it's all anyone can do."


	19. Chapter 19

-Lucy's POV-

At the end of the day, everything turned out alright. Ms. Maximoff and Erik had a long talk at the end, but she said that she would continue coming back once a month just to check on Peter.

"Mama's boy." I said at the end of it all.

"Oh shush." He responded.

We walked down to training, today we were moving on from team training and focusing on other things.

Right now we were learning to throw knives.

"Jean no telekinesis." Raven called out.

Her knife fell right before the target.

Everyone was having some form of trouble getting there's to hit the target except Kurt. He claimed he knew how to juggle and had had to juggle things while on fire. That seemed to help him in aiming somehow.

So far, I hadn't tried throwing a knife, just waiting for the right time.

"Try throwing one." Ororo urged.

I look at the target and thought about how Raven explained how to throw it.

"Grab it by the tip and follow through. Just a nice straight throw." She had explained.

So I did that, and it hit right in the center.

"Wow!" Ororo exclaimed, "How did you do that?"

"I don't know, uh let me see how you throw it."

The next couple of practices were the same, learning how to use different weapons, me ending up going around and helping people (except when we used tasers, the sound was horrible).

Then one day we started shooting. I spent that entire time just staring at the gun, terrified of it.

Peter asked me what was wrong afterwards.

"It's just, I don't know. What if I miss and.." I spoke softly.

"Is about what happened to your dad?" He asked.

I nodded and felt tears coming to my eyes.

"It's stupid I know." I laughed, wiping the tears.

"No it's not." Peter grabbed my hand, "I'd offer to help but I'm not having any luck either."

We just sat there for a bit more, at one point Peter had gotten me some of those cookies we had for dinner earlier.

"You know who could help?" He smirked.

Turns out that person who could help me out wait Moira.

"No."

"C'mon, you know she can help."

"Still."

"I won't do that prank Kurt and I have been planning."

"Fine, wait what?"

"Honestly you can read both our minds at any time, how did you not find out?"

"Well, personally, I think it's rude to do that." I crossed my arms.

"Well, personally, I think that my offer is still a pretty valid one." Peter mimicked me.

"Fine. But you need to get me tea whenever I want for a month."

"Don't I already do that?"

So Moira and I started one on one training, at first she just had me use a paintball gun, and finally an actual one.

"Just fire it, it doesn't matter if it hits. All we care about is how comfortable you feel." She reassured me.

Overtime I got more and more comfortable, after three weeks I became a decent shot.

"What if I actually need to fire it during, during a mission?" I asked her on our unofficial last day.

"Try to avoid it if you can; if it's going to save someone's life, you need to do what needs to be done." She responded, "I know that uh, my relationship with your father hasn't been easy on you. But I hope that somehow we could move past it?"

I turned to her, "I'm not really mad with you, just my dad has a pretty big flaw. He can't pay attention to more than two things at once. Once he has a new project if you will, it's all he does. Currently I am not on that list of things to pay attention to. But it's okay, it'll blow over soon."

"If you need anything, know that I'm here."

"Thanks."


	20. Chapter 20

-Lucy's POV-

We had all just gotten out of our last class for the week, besides those couple classes Jean and I had Saturday, and we were planning to go (sneak out) to a coffee shop. When Hank came running up to us.

"Danger room. Emergency." He said.

Peter picked me up and ran me down, Kurt teleported everyone else.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Raven and my dad were whispering about something, Moira and Erik came in shortly.

"Think about how many people will get hurt." Raven said harshly, "Hank and I will be there with them."

"They aren't ready."

"They aren't ready or you don't want to send Lucy out there."

He looked back at me.

"We're ready." I said.

"Go get your suits on. Hurry." Hank told us.

We all suited up, afterwards Raven told us to get on the jet while she got some things set up.

"Guys, codenames." Scott said with a smile, "We should all have some."

"Seriously." Jean said, "There's an emergency and that's what you're thinking about?"

"It's not a bad idea." Kurt backed Scott up.

"It really isn't." Ororo said.

"Fine."

Scott's name was the easiest, Cyclops, Ororo became Storm, Jean Phoenix ('Oh is it because of the hair? So funny'), Kurt was Nightcrawler, and Peter was Quiksilver.

I came up with his name.

"You should be Force." Jean said pointing towards me, "It goes with your energy-wave manipulation and the forefields."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." I responded.

"Okay well at least your name isn't about your hair."

"Point made."

Raven, Hank, and Erik came in shortly.

"A highly dangerous mutant has escape a high level security prison. Moira was able to relay this information to us but he has been missing for three days." She paused for a second, "Do not get near him. None of you. Distract and get any civilians out of there, if there are any other threats take care of those. Only Hank and Kurt can approach."

"Why me?" Kurt asked nervously. Honestly who wouldn't be nervous, Raven's tone and her word usage was scaring all of us, I could feel it.

"He has similar powers." Erik was staring out of the pilot's window, "Teleportation and fights with his tail."

"Why are you here?" Peter asked, "Not to be rude or anything but why?"

"Backup." Hank told us, "Just incase, worse case scenario. Unless something bad happens he's staying in the plane. It might affect this mutant we're after."

"If you see him call him in, you'll know what he looks like when you see him." Raven said, "Everyone strap in."

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Azazel."


	21. Chapter 21

-Lucy's POV-

We ended up landing near a town, no one was outside but it was clear people were in buildings.

"Where is he…" Raven wondered out loud.

Suddenly from the corner of my eye I saw a red puff.

"Get close!" I yelled and made a giant forcefield.

The mutant Raven had described was standing right outside the forcefield, holding a knife up in the air.

An explosion happened from afar, the source was another mutant.

"Jean, Scott, come with me to take care of that one. Kurt you stay with Hank, you know your target. Ororo make distractions and cover us. Peter and Lucy, start evacuating people." Raven said quickly.

Azazel had left, where we didn't know but cautiously I lowered the protection. Ororo went to the skies, Peter picked me up and ran off into a nearby building.

"Split up and search?" I offered.

"No, that's basically what happens in every movie and nothing turns out right." Peter said.

"Never watched many movies, wouldn't know." I kept looking around.

"How about we search together and I'll get as many people out while you protect everyone else inside." Peter said.

A man stepped out, holding a gun.

"Get away." He cautioned.

"We aren't here to hurt anyone. We are going to get the person who has been terrorizing this area out." I explained, gathering some sound waves just in case.

"Never trusted your type." His finger twitched slightly, the risk of him shooting was far too great so I acted.

In one movement I made the gun fly out of his hand and onto the floor. Peter ran to catch him and took him somewhere else.

"Should I keep a force field up?" I asked as we continued searching.

"No, that's going to waste too much of your energy. I should be able to stop things."

In one of the rooms we found forty people huddled together, scared.

We split them into groups and I tried to gather information as Peter zipped in and out.

"How long has he been here?" I asked a lady.

"At first there were just sightings, then I saw him. My husband thought I was crazy." She seemed like she was about to cry, "Then he saw him and then he, the mutant, started robbing us. It's nearly gone on for a month."

"Don't worry, now the other mutant, what do you know about them?" I asked.

Jean had sent a telepathic message that they needed information before attacking. Outside the ground shook as Ororo sent another lightning bolt.

"I've never seen them. But my sister said that she saw a figuring making a purple ball of energy and throwing it. Then it hit the ground and exploded." Peter came back, this was his final trip.

"Thank you. Where are other people hiding?" I asked.

"The school, the church, go by the hospital too. And the building across the street. We've set up a code, just incase. Say 'Jewel' if you've come to help and 'Gem' to tell everyone to come out." She explained.

Peter then carried her away.

While he was doing that I sent Jean another message.

" _The mutant creates the explosions, they explode on contact." I told her._

" _So it's not like they can just point at things and make them explode?" She asked._

" _No. How's everyone doing?"_

" _Everyone is still thinking. Kurt seems tired, I know what Raven said but go over if you can."_

Next we went to the building that the lady told us about, only a few people were in there. Then the hospital, no one was in there, the church held another forty, but the school was full.

I helped them pack medical supplies incase, they told us to get the kids out first.

"Why are you here?" One of them asked.

"To make the bad person leave." I responded.

"Aren't you like him? Momma said you had powers."

"Kind of. Except I don't like hurting people." I said, "And my powers are different. You see my friend, he can run really fast, I can make force fields, those protect people." I made a small one to show him, "See, you can't stick your finger through it."  
He laughed and kept poking it.

Suddenly an explosion cut the conversation off short.

"Everyone hide in the bathroom!" I shouted. Peter had been gone for too long. Only ten people were still here, where was Peter.

I scanned his thoughts and could tell he was much more tired than he let on.

" _The mutant is coming closer. Get more energy before you get here. No arguing just rest before rushing in."_

He didn't respond, I took that as a good thing.

I hid behind a tipped over table as Azazel appeared in the room.

" _Kurt, he's at the school. Peter had to stop, he's not here. Hurry."_

My force fields take up too much of my energy. I can either protect myself or the people hiding. I wasn't ready to face him head on, but maybe I could lure him away.

I scanned one more time if anyone was coming.

Ororo was busy helping Jean and Scott, Raven had joined Kurt and Hank, Hank was telling Kurt not to overexert himself so they were coming over in short bursts.

Azazel was walking around, clearly he could tell someone was in here. He looked like he was about to teleport again, I couldn't risk everyone that was in hiding.

I spotted a crate from the opposite side and made it levitate and threw it towards him. It hit him on the side of the head, causing him to teleport where it used to be.

He started teleporting all over the place, at one point he was right in front of the door where everyone was hiding. I was running out of options and no one was here to help.

" _Jean, I'm about to do something really dumb, I'm sorry." I told her._

And with that, I stood.


	22. Chapter 22

Lucy's POV

I start running as fast as I could. Once I heard the slight 'pop' that both Kurt and Azazel made when they teleported.

Peter and I had come up with a special attack, the one we were supposed to show everyone today, usually he would be carrying me during this. When he was running, I would make a force field with the idea that anything that hit it would bounce back or possibly get whiplash. It was the equivalent of him ramming into things. The issue with this was that I couldn't make force fields around moving things. There was a second part to this, Peter would drop me, then I would release all the sound/energy waves I would somehow be gathering while Peter took care of debris and help out with any bad guy that wasn't wiped out.

That was what I was going to do, except I was relying on my own speed and wouldnt be carried making me even more tired.

Still I sprinted until I heard that pop. Then I stopped, quickly gathered the waves, made the forcefield and heard Azazel teleport right where the forcefield had come up. He fell back and dropped his knife.

My left had released the waves, pushing him farther back while I picked up the knife.

Suddenly the doors appeared.

"Lucy!" Raven yelled.

I was too out of breath to respond, but Raven took up too much my attention. I turned to her and the next thing I knew Azazel was next to me, reaching for the knife.

A forcefield went up, slightly weaker than the last and I tried to levitate him somehow. Most things that I levitated were small, when levitating it felt like you were lifting up some of the weight.

Once he was levitate Raven came up punched him.

A queasy feeling was coming over me, but I fought it. I felt like passing out but if I did who knows what would happen to Raven. At one point everyone else showed up, even Erik who was trying to talk Azazel down.

Jean and Scott were fighting the mutant that made things exploded, Ororo was fighting both that mutant and Azazel. Kurt was chasing Azazel around with Raven in Hank while Peter and I helped out on both ends. He would try and get to where Azazel was teleporting to (racing with Kurt helped him figure this out) while I kept making things fly over.

At one point I suddenly remembered the people who were still hiding. I looked over at the door, wondering to go in and give away the location or to keep fighting. A little voice in my head said keep fighting.

Jean yelped suddenly. An explosion had just narrowly missed her face, but managed to slightly burn the side of it. I ran over to help out of that side of the raging battle.

Things were flying everywhere, it was complete chaos. My head began spinning, this better end soon or things weren't going to go well.

"Don't let him get away!" Raven shouted suddenly.

I turned for a second and time seemed to go in slow motion. Kurt lunged to try and hold onto Azazel as he was about to teleport, but when he reached Azazel swiped his hand with a knife. Kurt fell to the ground, Azazel teleported to the mutant Jean, Scott, and I were fighting, that mutant began to form the biggest explosion yet.

"Get close!" I shouted and tried to make a big enough force field for everyone.

Ororo dropped to the ground next to me, everyone else managed to get just inside the forcefield. Once they teleported away the explosion hit the ground, right as it happened I remembered all the people trapped in the room. I tried stretching the field just a little bit more as the explosion started to make the building fall.

The next thing I know I'm back in the jet next to Peter whose knee was nervously bouncing.

I looked up at the rest of the team. Raven was sitting next to Hank, you didn't need to be a mind reader to know she was mad. Erik was staring out the window, probably talking to my dad. Kurt's hand was wrapped up in some bandages; Ororo had an ice pack on a lump in her head; Jean had a bandage on her face where she had been hit; Scott's eyes were closed and he clearly had a headache; Peter had a couple bruises forming but nothing too bad due to his accelerated healing. There was also an empty Twinkie box he had clearly eaten due to his energy levels dropping.

"Lucy, you're up." Jean said quietly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Peter, make sure she takes the things Hank mentioned." Jean said tiredly.

"Hank said to make sure you drink this." Peter handed me some pink stuff, "For energy stuff, and eat this," He handed me a granola bar, "And water. You had some cuts on your hands so I bandaged those up and you hit your head pretty hard after making that giant forcefield."

"Are you okay?" I cut him off, "I checked on you and you seemed, you seemed to be tired and not like yourself."

"Nah. I'm good now, just an energy crash. Kinda went through a whole box of Twinkies."

"Get some rest, you still aren't completely back." I told him.

"You should too." He said.

"Fine." I smiled at him, "But first get me that granola bar."


	23. Chapter 23

Lucy's POV

(three days later)

This week we were excused from classes for recovery; apparently had I made one more forcefield or levitate something one pound heavier I would've passed out during the fight.

Raven and Moira were working on tracking Azazel down since he kept escaping.

Jean, Ororo, and I were in Jean's room working on some of the school work so we didn't fall behind when Scott knocked on the door.

"Uh guys, don't tell the younger kids but you might want to check this out."

We got up and followed him. My dad, Hank, Kurt, and Peter were there watching the TV.

"Following the mutant attack three days ago-which left many injured and one dead- many are calling for a mutant registration act." The news reporter said.

"How did that one person.." Peter asked.

No one answered but we all watched.

"Recent rumors of a school hiding mutants have surfaced. Should the President search this? Or should rumors be ignored?"

"But, nothing's gonna happen right?" Jean asked, "There have been calls for a cure or registration for years."

"They can't" I said.

"We need to plan for the worst either way." Hank said, "There are some tunnels under the mansion that could be used if-"

"No. It'll scare the students." My dad said, "Moira will probably figure out what's going on."

We sat there for awhile longer, bells rang and classes were dismissed but no one came in.

They kept bringing up the battle and the death of one person, leaving us wondering what had happened.

"Breaking. It has now been confirmed that the cause of death was due to the building collapse that took place towards the end of the day."

My brain went numb.

I thought I had saved everyone. I thought the force field was big enough and that nothing bad had happened. How could I, there was, was there something I could've done? Rescued them instead of fighting? That person would have been alive right now if I had done something.

Jean looked back at me, tears forming.

"I'm going to go make some tea." I said quickly.

Peter was right behind me once I was at the kitchen.

"It wasn't your fault. We all did what we could." He pulled me into a hug, muffling my sobs.

"There's still that what if though." I told him, pushing him slightly off.

"Nothing we can do about what if." He told me, "Let's try and think about something else! Tea! What tea do you like!"

I chuckled at his expression.

"Seriously, my mom used to drink this caramel tea, never had it though. Tea takes too long to boil, rather would just drink something from a can. No prep work."

"Wait you've never had tea?" I asked, looking up.

"Nah."

"Today you are, start a kettle and I'll get out some tea."

So that's what we did, I made him try five different flavors, he liked the blueberry scone flavor the most. The hardest part was those four minutes we waited for the water to boil and convincing him not to eat the sugar cubes whole.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"A bit, I want to see what's going on." I told him.

When we got back, a congressman was talking.

"Yes; we will be heavily pushing this registration. From what we've seen it is the best choice."

"It won't actually happen right?" I asked, "It's unconstitutional. People won't support it."

"It doesn't matter if it's right it matters if they let their fear control it. And it is." My dad said.


End file.
